


An Unconventional Time

by PAULTHEGREAT



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAULTHEGREAT/pseuds/PAULTHEGREAT
Summary: Begun the Clone Wars have. Lieutenant Commander John Price finds himself in charge of a covert special operations task force comprised of the deadliest soldiers from earth. Their objectives are as such destroy the CIS, stabilize the outer rim, and uncover the mystery that lies behind the clone wars. Success may lead to a safer galaxy failure very well mark the end of Earth's sovereignty. For the men of Taskforce 141, the only easy day was yesterday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are two theories on earth vs star wars weapons that are constantly debated. One makes Earth soldiers are OP in comparison to Starwars soldiers with claims guns are superior to blasters in every way possible. The other argument is just the opposite Starwars soldiers are OP in comparison to earth soldiers and blasters out class guns. There is no official canon or legends answer and this story should not be taken as an answer it is fan FICTION I have intentionally taken the middle ground to create a more interesting fictional narrative.

Roughly twenty-four standard hours ago Mace Windu had led an army of clones in the first battle of the clone wars on Geonosis. He had learned three lessons from the bloody afar resulting in thousands of deaths. Firstly the Jedi were grossly unprepared to assume the role of military generals. Secondly, even if they were prepared they were severely outnumbered and outgunned with only a single cloning facility on Kamino a world very very easy for the CIS to invade. Thirdly losing was not an option that would result in galactic instability and possibly the end of the Jedi. He had however also gained many suspicions about the outbreak of the war mainly the nature of the conflict and the clone army. The CIS was lead by Dooku a Sith Lord yet he was only one and Mace's instincts told him he couldn't be the master. Which left the question of who was the master. Then secondly the clone army came out of nowhere that in itself was extremely suspicious and Windu was not buying the Sifo Dyas story as if it was really made for the Jedi then why did the Kaminoans never contact the Jedi council? After all, it was bad business not informing your customers on how their product was going. If Obi-Wan had never found that poison dart he never would have gone to Kamino and the clone army would never have been discovered. And that chain of events made it all the more suspicious to Windu. 

These thoughts were not his alone many masters were suspicious of everything but with war breaking out a thorough investigation conducted by senior masters was impossible. So many had been deployed and Windu was going to be among them in a few months after being assigned command of his own legion of clones. 

However, the Jedi had their secrets as well but their secrets were not sinister in nature whatever they were currently dealing with could be. Jedi secrets were, in fact, useful which was why Mace Windu was walking down the hallway towards the tower of first knowledge to utilize one of those very secrets to aid him in this war and investigation. There the leader of the council of first knowledge the caretaker would be there to receive him. 

As he approached the elevator to ascend to the top two other Jedi met up with him at the base. One Rahm Kota who had a very deep suspicion about what was actually going on and another young Jedi knight by the name of Honos Veritas who was simply in on the secret as well. Windy stopped to great both of them. 

“Gentlemen.” He said shaking both their hands.

“Master Windu are we absolutely sure about this, after all, it could prove rather risky and damaging in the long run,” Honos commented while not trusting the facts they were given entirely was also not sure of the proposed solution. 

“As dangerous as using a clone army,” Kota snapped showing his deep mistrust over this, “An army whose very nature is blind loyalty created by a force we are unsure of!” 

“This may be true but this solution isn't what could even consider none controversial and is it even necessary?” 

“Veritas,” Windu said jumping in, “We are at war something we Jedi have little experience in we need people with us that we can trust and have the experience. This solution is not only necessary but it is the best solution at our disposal so gentlemen we proceed.” 

The three Jedi entered the elevator and ascended up words in dead silence. Everyone had their own personal thoughts. Kota worried that perhaps they had decided on this too late. Honos worried about the possible detrimental effects of their decision. Windu was certain in both their actions and their success.

The doors opened into the council of first knowledge's chambers it was rather dark the blinds on the windows closed. Inside two Jedi shadows stood one named Koga a male who was one of their best agents and a rookie named Grey she was learning how to be a good shadow. The caretaker a man known as Theseus stood in dark black robes ready to welcome the three Jedi who entered.

“You have arrived let us begin,” Theseus said, everyone, taking a seat as a comlink was established.

Minutes later a blue hologram of a man in a military uniform the likes of which didn't match any military in the galaxy appeared his face straight as a line. His composure was calm this was felt through the force. 

“General Alexander Trajan, how is earth?” Theseus questioned everyone else simply sat still watching. 

“With your contributions, our technology and global economy are better then what they would've been,” Alexander Trajan started, “Our political stability is shaky terrorists are still being routed out. So I'll cut to the point I will not concede to telling my superiors it is time to honor the deal of twenty twenty-five when you ended the invasion and agreed to keep our world secret from the rest of the galaxy. We simply cannot contribute a full military effort without risking our own stability.” 

“But.” Said Theseus sensing there was more.

“But I am General over Special Operations Command and while I was chosen mainly because a military official with the security clearance was needed for this exchange I have my own solution knowing this day would come,” Trajan said, “I can assemble a task force of elite soldiers that can advise you on military decisions, assist during military operations, execute special operations on your behest, and build you armies out of friendly peoples to assist in your conflict the Jedi stationed here was kind enough to inform me on.” 

“General with all due respect if we lose this war that freedom we helped your world gain and worked hard to ensure will be in jeopardy if we lose this conflict,” Kota said.

“Master Kota earth is a very young world throwing them into a full-blown war may be damaging enough freedom he may already be giving too much,” Honos replied. 

However, it was really all down to Mace Windu he had established the links with earth when they arrived years ago and aided in a fight against a droid army by some contractor hired by the trade federation. He was essentially the link between earth and the Jedi since the people of earth favored him for the actions he took and he was most trusted on the council aside from Yoda. 

“I accept your proposal and would like to meet these gentlemen by what your people would identify as three weeks from now. I will arrive personally, General. Thank you for your contribution.” 

“Thank you for your consideration,” Trajan said the message then ending abruptly all eyes on Windu.

There was silence nobody was going to argue with Jedi Master Mace Windu his position and status garnered respect from all his peers. Kota questioned it feeling they should've pressed harder for an army but he chooses not to vocalize such opinions instead simply accepting the decision made. Honos had also fought hard for the Terrans of Earth he aided in numerous missions that were essential. He didn't want to do the Terrans harm, in fact, he didn't want to you'll them into a conflict that didn't concern them for the most part. However, a small special ops task force was not a huge burden he would accept that a compromise. 

“Shall I have one of my Shadows arrange transportation for you?” Theseus asked knowing in order to keep earth secret a certain protocol was used to ensure ships couldn't be traced to earth.

It was a pain keeping earth’s location a secret the invading army had to be entirely obliterated for starters. Then the ships taken data logs wiped messages tracked other individuals silenced. But they had indeed succeeded. 

“Yes the voyage isn't short I want to take off tomorrow,” Windu said accounting for fuel breaks, “Everyone else return to your duties if any ask this was an emergency meeting regarding recent CIS military movements.” 

And just like the meeting with the Terran General never happened.


	2. Taskforce Fabius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been ten years since John Price fought against alien invaders. Now he is called on by the commander of Earth's special operations for a new job that will see him engaging a familiar foe.

The invasion was ten years ago to this day. Billions were killed in air raids and ground attacks. Numerous battles were fought for independence against a near infinite droid army. Their strategy and tactics were awful but didn't matter when you could build one hundred soldiers for every soldier killed. It was estimated their enemy had ten billion more droids in reserve. However, their flawed tactics made them vulnerable to guerrilla warfare and their officers were either painted or humanoid so special operations became a necessary tool.

Lieutenant General who'd been placed in charge of Joint Special Operations Command of the United Nations War Council (UNWC). The whole world had one military as fears of a second invasion were strong. They were trying to transition to a United Earth Government but were met resistance. Many nations were placed under military occupation in an effort to create global stability. Price was currently stationed in Pakistan monitoring counterinsurgency efforts. 

His personal days if running in kicking down doors and clearing rooms were behind him. His command position had him planning such operations. Like the one about to go down to take out a major insurgent leader. He was overlooking the situation from live footage via helmet cam. 

“Alright, Sandman execute.” Price ordered Sandman who was on the ground.

“Moving in.” The former Delta Sergeant now Captain of a United Army's tier one ground team.

He moved in leading with the new Heckler and Koch Five-Sixteen. It had elements from the Four Sixteen creating an internally superior rifle to the M4 but also fired a 7.62X51mm Nato round increasing the range, speed, and damage of the 416. The rifle was accurate, durable, and lethal. 

He then placed a charge on the door then moved to the side. Seconds later it exploded the door gone. Sandman leads the charge in as he cleared the first room quickly popping two men on the inside dead. His squad covering him as they charged in as well taking out three others. 

They very quickly moved up the stairs having in a rush everyone guns up. They had good information on their targets exact location. It wasn't much longer before the door was kicked open followed by five more shots taking out three armed men. The kill one their target was confirmed. 

Send an and his squadron then pulled out leaving the farmhouse. Seconds later they were on a helicopter returning to a base Islamabad. It was a standard raid though some asked if a maritime raid team would've been better. However, Sandman was much closer to the target who may have moved had they taken the time to organize a naval commando unit. Sandman was among the best of the best and was close buy on covert work. So Price simply had his unit redirected under cover of a predator drone and a new high tech VTOL gunship fitted with reversed engineered engines from starfighters they'd shot down with input from engineers from Jedi. 

“Alright, that's a wrap have Sandman and his team debriefed upon their return I have to file the report to General Trajan.” Price told one of his subordinates before leaving the room in which Sandman's helmet was still rolling footage on a large screen. 

The job of a lieutenant General while certainly not as thrilling as that of a Captain on the ground was an important one. Price was in charge of Jsoc all the top units of the world were under his direct command. The organization and execution of their operations his responsibility. Coordinating joint operations between units from different branches also his duty. And a very hectic one when your conflict was the entire world.

So he typed up his report quickly and thoroughly ready to submit it to General Trajan who would then give that information to the War Council. As he was tipping he received a call from Trajan himself through the very new holonet using it was a perk one he was told would accessible to everyone pretty soon. Price answered to see a blue projection of the white-skinned black haired blue eyed forty-year-old general relayed in front of him. 

“Lieutenant General how goes the business?” Trajan started with a smile.

“Good Sandman just serviced Al Jehan and you'll have the report within the hour, sir.” Price said even though he knew that's not what this call was for. 

“Save your report Captain I have more pressing matters we need to attend to immediately, ” Trajan said continuing, “The Jedi want to enact the pact of 2025.” 

Price was silent they had forged an agreement after three Jedi destroyed a droid control station out of ICBM range ending the war to provide them with troops if need be if earth's secrecy and sovereignty were respected. The Jedi had agreed neither expecting to honor the agreement.

“Sir if that's the case why aren't our armies mobilizing?” Price said feeling that would be the obvious response for a declaration of interstellar war. 

“Because Lieutenant General we are in no position to fight an interstellar war, ” Trajan said taking a pause, “Of the conventional nature.” 

The last phrase caught Price's attention as was shown by the shifting in his composure to better listen. He figured he knew what Trajan had in mind but he wanted to know for sure. 

“Do you mean to only fight with unconventional tactics?” Price replied. 

“I'll fill you in at a meeting in Geneva three days from now. I have assembled a Taskforce I want you to lead for a purpose I will explain upon your arrival at Fort Matthias in three days Trajan out.” 

The communication cut leaving Price with plenty of questions. However, he wasn't going to take much time to speculate answers. He had to be in Geneva in three days so he may as well finish up any paperwork left to fill get everything else in order and pack. However, his instincts told him he wasn't going to be back for a while so mine as well call up his neighbor to his apartment in Britain who was watching his dog to tell him he wouldn't be back in a month. 

The next day January 4th twenty thirty-five a brand new C280 an upgraded C130 with interstellar capabilities with a hyperdrive made landfall at fort Matthias. In the back on lieutenant general John Price former Special Air Service commando before the event as the invasion and unification were labeled sat in the back. Tagging along was a tier one ground asset Captain who went by the callsign Sandman former leader of a delta force team known as metal. Both men had a rough idea about what General Trajan the acting commander of Socom had planned. 

“Space will be interesting I've personally never been then again you probably haven't either,” Sandman said as he got up, “Which interesting since we have interstellar capabilities.” 

“Sandman I have genetic enhancements that have never been utilized either I believe all these technological advancements were more preparatory than anything else.” Price replied as they walked off on to the tarmac. 

He highlighted the fact that among many of the innovations that were developed during and after the war a nifty thing called anti-fatigue serum. Essentially all forms of fatigue whether it was sickness, physical, thirst, hunger, and even aging were no longer factors in combat. It was very very very expensive and hard to create reserved for only the best Special Ops soldiers. Faster injury recovery was also a feature Price had it in him but he wasn't in a combat position anymore so it was virtually a waste. 

“Well, it seems prep times over if we're really about to go service some zens,” Sandman said using service as slang for kill and zens short Zenos or aliens. 

“Sandman if my encounter with the Jedi has taught me anything it's that there's plenty of humans in space so no matter what we'll always end up servicing other humans eventually.” 

“Suppose it's just the natural order.” 

Not long after that one of Trajan's subordinates located them and redirected them to a hanger with plenty of other men and a few women selected for whatever this job was. However, both Price and Sandman overlooked everyone else seeing familiar faces. They both formed welcoming smiles on their faces.

“I knew you bloody blokes would be here!” Price said laughing a little as the memories from the war came flooding back in.

“Yeah and we're certainly glad to see you, Lieutenant General.” Said Soap as he stood with Gaz, Ghost, and Roach. 

“Yeah because I've got some bloody complaints I can finally bring right to the commander of Jsoc!” Gaz said pointing at Price and walking forward a bit, “Like for starters what fucking idiot decided the GC36 was an absolute weapon it was a perfectly balanced gun.” 

“Gaz the GC can't chamber the new rounds that are better in the event of another interstellar attack. Surely you can't be insisting that we use an inferior weapon?”

“Ignore Gaz he's just pissed cause to soft to handle the kickback of 7.62.” Soap said poking fun at Gaz's complaint. 

“O shut up,” Gaz said as everyone then laughed. 

Price was indeed glad to have his old pre-event unit back together. He also saw other SAS men present though they were operators apart of an organization known as rainbow six before the war. They had fought alongside Price in Europe they were tough men but usually kept to their squad since they were all R6. 

“Metal!” Sandman exclaimed seeing his old squad mates as they all charged together for a group hug, “Man it's been way too long.” 

“Though can't say I'm so thrilled I had a ski trip planned at Vail those tickets are nonrefundable.” Said Truck expressing his disdain.

“Truck the second you agreed to take the anti-fatigue serum you should've known that was an excuse to recall your ass at any point in time,” Grinch replied mocking his comrade, “While he was on vacation me and Frost were chasing narcs on Indonesia.” 

“I actually just got back from a raid in Pakistan.” Said, Sandman, “Truck what made actually want to retire. Yours literally designed to be the perfect soldier?” 

“Truck just wanted to spend eternity sitting on his ass smoking weed,” Frost said further teasing Truck. 

Truck, however, did not find this too amusing. He had chosen to take a well-needed break from the military that was deserved after his service against the invading droid forces and a little time after training future operators. And vale colorado was supposed to be that vacation.

 

“Smoking weed?” Truck questioned finding that to be an odd acquisition. 

“Yeah, why else would you choose to go to Colorado of all places,” Frost replied having thought into some detail about how he was going to give Truck shit. 

“To ski.” Truck insisted but seeing the laughs he was getting from not just his squad but people around him they weren't buying it, “No honestly vale's got one of the best ski resorts stateside.” 

“Sure keep telling yourself that we believe you,” Frost replied patting his former squadmate on the shoulder. 

“O shut up I liked it better when you didn't talk much.” Truck replied everyone laughing at him a bit. 

Conversation ceased as General Alexander Trajan's presence was announced by his assistant a former ranger that could yell. Everyone turned standing at attention. The General looked at all of them he had assembled the best fighting force he could have for the job and they would be lead by the most capable leaders he could find. For he'd done his research and he knew everything about each man and women he had chosen. They all stood at attention ready to receive his orders it. 

“Take a seat.” He said gesturing to chairs he had set up.

Everyone was quick to do so as behind Trajan the large doors of the hanger were closed and sealed. A projector was up and behind a powerpoint projected despite high tech ships, holograms, and weapons power point was still being used unupgraded at that. Everyone also noticed next to him was a Jedi shadow who simply stood there to represent the presence of the Jedi order. 

“Alright,” Trajan started, “Twenty four hours ago the pact of twenty twenty-five was enacted the galaxy is at war. The enemy is known as the Confederacy of Independent System also known as the CIS or very simplistically as the separatists. Their goal is to split the galaxy into two powers it is believed their promise of a government similar to what we know in our history as the articles of confederation they are lead by a Sith lord a subject you were briefed on in Windu's last visit so it can be believed that they will become an authoritative force.” 

He stopped to let everyone think about that. Price didn't simply trust the information he was given because he didn't really trust the Jedi since they were the only source of galactic information and could easily skew things. So there was obvious resistance to run off and fight a war on their behalf. 

“You may think what the hell that has to do with us?” Trajan continued touching on everyone's current feelings, “The footage I'm about to show is from the helmet cams of republic commandos on Geonosis watch and then I'll explain.” 

Everyone was silent as the footage played the republic commando sergeant placing a charge the entrance to a factory then backing off. He gave a signal to his demo expert causing it to explode and destroy the door. The commandos charged in too encounter a combination of super battle droids and B1 battle droids. The firefight that ensued was chaotic as if the commandos weren't given any intel at all about what they were getting into. Despite this, they moved fast and adapted gunning down each of the droids the footage stopped. 

John Price had memories from the battle of London laying down fire on a group of droids that looked exactly like that. This raised concerns immediately about mainly if the invasion was ordered by the same people was earth's location actually still secret. 

“Currently we can not confirm who paid the mercenaries that lead the robotic army that attacked and occupied earth. But our current theory is they used our world as a field test for their weapons.” 

That thought was also left on everyone's mind and stirred up anger in Price who had walked the streets of London after the battle was over after a long hard fight. Buildings were leveled the bodies of men, women, and children had filled the streets. Orphans wondered around and all that was a test like the whole invasion meant nothing to them. Bastards. The Lieutenant General thought to himself. 

“I know and I agree its demented and a crime against humanity. But this isn't only about justice it's about insurance. See the war on our world both exist in the outer rim a very chaotic region and I question every day if our secrecy in the galaxy is still, in fact, intact how long till another conflict comes to us or spills over. If some mercs can find us anyone can. However, I fear the CIS has in their position the location of the earth and we may see another invasion ab even worse invasion undoing all our hard work for unification. We need to ensure Terran sovereignty is persevered and to do that I have a list of objectives for you,” He paused again collecting his thoughts, “Your first and most obvious objective it's to destroy the CIS. I simply can't imagine a secure environment with their existence. Second of objective stabilize the outer rim create a friendly environment for us to live in with strong and friendly neighbors. Third, find out all you can about this Sith leader who trained if he posses the knowledge of our planet's location and exactly if he ordered the invasion of earth. The invasion in itself is something I classify as a mystery I want solved. I wasn't to know who and why. Any questions about your objectives.” 

Soap raised his hand Trajan looked over. Soap was a sharp lad who was selected for his actions in Scotland in which his actions lead to the death of three mercenary lieutenants. 

“What about the Jedi and the other rims and who is the CIS fighting can we trust them or anyone in this galaxy besides ourselves?” The former SAS commando questioned. 

“They are fighting the Jedi who are on the side of the galactic republic. No, I don't trust them and I don't know who to trust that will be for you to figure out,” The General replied, “Bring us to our next topic how you will achieve this. I am equipping you with the best commando teams, the best light infantry, the best paratroopers, the best pilots, the best engineers, the best vehicles, the best weapons, the best intelligence analysis, and the best leaders I could find. You will operate with near total independence to conduct a war in which you will sully be relying on unconventional and irregular tactics to fight in partnership with the Jedi. Though as I said be careful who you trust until you have more information. In one week Master Windu will return the entirety of this task force codenamed Fabius will be present and ready to deploy to a secret base in the outer rim. I have assigned Lieutenant General John Price as acting commander of Fabian meaning from this moment on he is General Price and will command all our forces for this war. The complete command element will meet the day before Windu's arrival you're all dismissed.”


	3. Mobilized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in charge of Taskforce Fabius General Price must figure out how to go about fighting an intergalactic war with very little conventional force. No easy task but he needs a strategy to present to Mace Windu who will arrive in a day.

January twenty-fifth, 2035 the command element had formed the day before Jedi General Mace Windu's arrival.

They met in a small room to talk about their exact strategy when combating the CIS and trying to stabilize the outer rim. In which the entire command element was going over known intel and talking about how they were going to execute this momentous task. Comprised was one Sandman who despite his new position as lieutenant general over Army assets on taskforce Fabian still went by his call sign. Next to him was a man in a suit from Intelligence he was a Russian referred to as Andrei he former FSB now he was the man UN intelligence had sent and director of their intelligence network though it was really easy to simply his duty as spymaster. His men were comprised of intelligence agents and analysis from all over the word China, America, and Britain mostly though guys from Israel were also there they were already hard at work establishing intelligence networks across the outer rim and had guys sent out ahead of time. Then there was Meghan J. "Valkyrie" Castellano Navy SEAL to rainbow six back to a Navy SEAL during the invasion and now on Fabius. She was placed in charge of their naval commando teams though everyone referred to them as SEAL teams they were a multinational force. Which was why Castellano who was Rainbow Six was tasked with their command. She had the skill, experience, and qualities to command this force. Now there were R6 Operators among their Army assets but Sandman was definitely the fittest for leadership. After all, he’d lead a very large guerrilla army in the middle east against the invaders. Then directly to Castellano's right sat their Airforce Commander Chief Master Sergeant Wilson Jones from the British royal air force in charge of their pilots but they also had air combat controllers and pararescuemen. The respective leader of those special ops divisions also present. The Marines were under command of Sergeant Major Henry Miller. The marines provide an expeditionary unit if shit got real but also for the unconventional portion Force Recon and MARSOC Raiders. 

Then each leader also had subordinates that different areas to numerous to name for logistical and supply managers were essential as well despite how easy it was to forget you need a lot of noncombatant personnel to get things done to empower your warriors. This also could not exclude every branch’s engineers as well they were also a necessity. Medical was also essential. There were also guys like Foley and Soap who were not in charge of whole branches but major parts of this task force. Foley a former army ranger was in charge of not just their rangers but light infantry in general including airborne and air assault. Soap was tier one ground commander a very integral part for the army. There was also the Army Special forces Major General every one referred to as Nomad who was Ghost recon now lead a green beret like force that would be essential to victory. There were also leaders of military advisor units that could be deployed for stability purposes. When Alexander Trajan said he put thought into this Price the man who everyone was looking to did not expect the creation of an entire mini military force that was easily larger than the average military pre-alien invasion. His only complaint was not having more conventional personnel despite this being a conflict that was 100% unconventional if their base was attacked the MEUs (Marine Expeditionary Units) may not be enough for basic defense.

“Alright, tomorrow Mace Windu will be on our doorstep expecting a well thought through strategy to win the war and stabilize the outer rim. We will also be suspicious of him which is the Jedi shadow thinks the actual meeting is an hour. So let's talk about this war.” Price replied also knowing the Jedi shadow knew of this mistrust being at the last briefing. 

“From what my assets have gathered so far about the outer rim it shares similarity to the middle east,” Andrei started, “You know what all of us have in common our nations tried and failed to bring stability to the middle east. If we're going to attempt this we need to proceed with cautions or our mistakes will affect us for quite possibly forever.” 

Everyone knew Andrei was right they'd been ordered to take out a foreign regime if their own history told them anything it was it wasn't going to be charge in guns blazing. Sandman knew this well having fought his countries wars in Iraq and Afghanistan. He certainly didn't want to repeat that on an intergalactic stage. 

“Adding to what Andrei said we need to proceed rather slowly and covertly the problem with Iraq and Afghanistan was the people eventually turned on us, bad press, and trying to withdraw before the job was done. When we overthrow a government the people need to believe it was their idea and effort that led to it even if that's not the truth. In turn, they need to be left strong enough that we won't need to intervene again. We won't need to worry about the media as I'm pretty sure none of the major networks have a clue people are leaving the earth. And obviously, if there's no negative press we won't withdraw from a world until it has been stabilized.” Sandman jumped in saying his input. 

Everyone heard him and saw his points. Though it was the early 2000s the mistakes of the past were still fresh in everyone's memory. 

“Intelligence,” Spoke Chief Master Sergeant Jones, “It's absolutely critical that we have good intel on everything about a world before we storm it. We need to be able to calculate how easy out will be able to swing a people to our side to know how hard a fight we are facing before the actual operation.” 

“Alright, Intel goes in before anyone else,” Price said looking to Andrei who was taking notes, “Then we review that intelligence and deploy our berets before any other unit.” 

Nomad looked up his department being brought into this. That was a brilliant idea as berets were more suited for the diplomat role than any other unit. Everyone was paying attention as it seemed they were developing their doctrine. 

“Once that's done we can remove any unfriendly government or any other kind of threat on said world through any means necessary. Afterward, we can begin a transition into a stable government regime which will require less combat and more advising. I trust our analysis can aid with economic and political transitions.” Price added, “When it comes to the CIS our obvious strategy is target their industry since we can't launch a campaign of conquest we can launch raids on their factories. In most cases, air raids will suffice. As discussed we can destabilize their hold on other worlds. And compile a list of their critical personnel to capture or kill.” 

“Don't forget their economic centers,” Said Andrei, “Take out the forces that fund them and we can squeeze everything they have to a grinding halt.” 

So there they formed their strategy to take out the CIS and stabilize the outer rim. Now all that was left to discuss was there “allies”. 

“That leaves with this republic and their Jedi can they be trusted?” Price questioned wanting everyone's opinions before making a definitive decision. 

“No,” Andrei said immediately having all the known information and getting everyone's attention, “I do not believe to large military forces could have been able to rise without anybody knowing. Some had to know about the clone and droid armies and must've gone to great lengths to cover it up. After all, it doesn't make sense for the people who built these armies to hide them especially the clone army who was working for both sides. After all, I have good information, in fact, public information he was working for both sides. And this Dooku fella doesn't seem stupid enough not to keep tabs on his generals he would know about the clone army and with that being said why hasn't there been an immediate offensive against the only republic world with cloning facilities?” 

Everyone silent when that matter came up as it raised a lot of questions one being who they were helping two should they be doing anything. 

“Are you suggesting that this war is rigged.” Valkyrie implied seeing that as the only possible answer that those facts added up towards. 

“I don't have enough information to justify that claim and I believe we all understand why jumping straight to conclusions is dangerous. But I do believe there is definitely ulterior forces at work possibly in the Jedi, Republic, and CIS unknown to all of them. Perhaps maybe we're being toyed with by the rest of the galaxy for unknown reasons. I don't know but if we're going to find out the truth behind the invasion and this war I need time. As in if this conflict is over by next year any evidence I collect could disappear. It takes time for my spies to implant themselves and many analysis to analyze and you're going to have to buy that time. As of now, we're becoming pieces on a chess board and the players need to believe that is all we are so they act like they normally would.” 

“In that case, we need to proceed carefully if we are to ensure our own planetary security.” Advised Miller. 

“Alright then let the games begin.” Price said concluding the meeting and would have Alexander Trajan filled in on the details. And now knew he would need to think and plan every move get made very carefully once he was deployed. 

January Sixth, 2035 Jedi Master Mace Windu arrives in an untraceable freighter in Geneva at Fort Matthias. The ship lands and smoke excerpts from its ports as the Jedi master steps out to see six men in military uniform. First and foremost Secretary of defense for the entire planet a man named Trevor Maximus who had been filled on numerous details by the six stars General giving him authority over the entire Terran military General Mark Wellington. He had been filled on details of the plan by General Alexander Trajan acting commander over SOCOM. Who had been filled in on the exact details by General John Price placed in charge of the task force that would soon deploy? Price had also informed Admiral Shingen in charge of the Navy, Commander of the air force Natasha Flemmings, General George Flavius in charge of the marine corps, and UN intelligence Director who simply went by J and he technically wasn't here. 

Windu shook hands with all of them before being escorted into a meeting room in the base where the Jedi on the planet were all present. It was one Master named Rolan Aresuim, a knight who went by Tyr Forseti and then two shadows one codenamed Razor the other Dagger. Windu sat done and General Wellington briefed him on everything that Price wanted Windu to know about what they were going to do. Yet Windu could sense the man's mistrust as he spoke. 

“Not that I do not see your plight General but my comrades firmly believe earth should be fully invested in this conflict what do I inform them of?” Windu questioned knowing Kota wanted a whole army, not a smaller elite force. 

“Tell them this we are fully invested in this conflict of yours,” Wellington started, “However the methods we will use to fight are not methods you are used to. But they are effective and more effective than conventional methods given the situation.” 

Windu gave it thought he didn't know much about fighting wars he'd known enough about to know they'd been doing it since their conception. They were much more knowledgeable in that area which was why he brought them on in the first place. And he could sense the mistrust towards him from nearly everyone in the room. His best course of action was to take what he was being given. 

“In that case,” Windu started everyone watching him, “The forces you provide are more than adequate and I thank for your cooperation.” 

“You can do more than thank us,” Said Wellington, “The Admiral tells me we lack the capabilities to build interstellar warships. Perhaps you can loan us some to both help our operations and for our own planetary defense.” 

It was a risk and Wellington new it but as of now the best anti-space warship weapons they had were ballistic missiles that could barely reach the moon. If the enemy opened fire from outside that range to simply annihilate the earth they currently had nothing to stop them. So this was a necessary gamble. 

“General smuggling a few warships could jeopardize the secrecy we are trying to maintain regarding your world.” 

“Yes, but if we're being honest a random group of mercenaries with warships and droids found our world others will. We can't support you if we're being invaded.” The General further insisted.

Windu, however, knew this was also based on the mistrust of the Jedi. He wasn't going to fold on this one so easily as gifting warships were tricky and questionable. 

“I will not gift you warships but I would be willing to place a defense fleet of personally selected troops outside your world,” Windu replied seeing that as both a test and compromise. 

“My planet is trying to be independent and not dependent we can't do that by relying on you for naval protection. I do not mean any disrespect but we need warship if you want something in exchange like oil so be it. In fact, we can not full fill our part of the pact of 2025 without our own fleet so Mr. Windu I must insist that you give us a navy.” 

Mace Windu tensed up a bit a simply nodded his head. A whole fleet was not going to be easy to smuggle but it wasn't something beyond the Jedi Shadows. He also needed to reassure them that the Jedi were not the enemy. 

“I'll see what I can do but what you ask will not be easily accomplished nor will it be immediate so please have patience.” 

Wellington looked at his compatriots they all gave nods of satisfaction. He paid most attention to Trajan who had the most interaction with Jedi who gave his approval as well. He then turned back to Master Windu and extended his hand to shake. 

“Master Jedi we have all the time in the world,” Wellington replied, “General John Price the man with the mustache to my left is in charge of Fabius and will be the one to introduce you to the assembled taskforce before they deploy with you back to what I presume is either a base or an area where one can set a base up.” 

“The council of first knowledge made arrangements and have done the same with transportation as obviously flying a fleet of your transports, fighters, and gunships will draw too much unwanted attention. I have received details on the plan to move your forces to a base on Coruscant.”

“Good talk it over with General Price this meeting is adjourned.” 

Minutes later General John Price and Jedi Master Mace Windu shook hands to begin their partnership. As Windu was the man who would be most responsible for approving actions committed by Fabius as the Republic held command over all anti-CIS forces the agreement stated. 

“Follow me, Master Jedi.” Price replied as he was about to introduce him to the men and women of Fabius. 

They walked outside to an area where the whole task force stood ready to meet the Jedi. In all the force totaled one million men and women. They stood in various uniforms not all of them were military. In fact, it was too obvious who was intelligence and not military since the intel people dressed in suits as they might at a CIA job. 

Windu surveyed them and sensed no fear or uncertainty in any of them. These were truly the best men that could be assembled. 

“Are the all commandos?” Windu questioned as he was told Special Forces was key in this plan.

Price looked at him for a moment surprised he hadn't even contemplated the amount of logistical personnel you needed for one team of commandos of any SOF. He was also surprised that he hadn't tried to be specific. Was he talking about naval commandos or Army Special Forces or Operators in tier one units? It seemed military affairs really weren't his bread and butter. Price didn't find the man dumb a dumb man wouldn't have asked and just assumed. This meant he could be taught so Price would teach. 

“No, it's just as imperative to have auxiliary jobs like cooks, supplies, doctors, communications, and stuff like that as well as pilots. Then there's a huge portion that aren't military their from various intelligence agencies that were merged into one agency. They handle our spies, surveillance, and all the things that go under foreign intelligence. So there not all commandos, in fact, some of the combat personnel are military police and marines for defense and security purposes and light infantry defines the paratroopers better. But they're all the best at what it is they do. Even the men who double as janitors are the best damn janitors we could find.” 

“Very impressive General,” Windu said, “Are they ready to deploy.” 

“Fabius!” Price shouted getting everyone's attention immediately, “I want all the gear on the transports and everyone here ready to deploy yesterday!” 

Price always took the initiative whenever he could and right there was his chance. And with perfect discipline, everyone moved to do as they had prepared to do in drills. As they got to work Price turned back to Windu. 

“I need a destination these guys will be ready to go in forty-five minutes tops.” Price told Windu. 

“We're rendezvousing with a few cargo ships on a world known as Jakkuu from there we will carefully arrive on Coruscant an unload in a secret base on Coruscant disguised to appear as something else.” 

“What's the something else?” Price questioned out of curiosity. 

“I haven't been informed yet,” Windu replied

Price smiled almost into a laugh over a small detail in the grand scheme of things. 

“You've got me anxious master Jedi I'm not usually one who gets anxious.” 

“I think you'll find this operation to be full of surprises.” 

Price and the command element were the last people to board the C280s equipped with hyperdrives. However, for precautions, they were not to board the same aircraft. Price took a seat next to Riley ‘Ghost’ Simons and Gaz who were on board. 

“General, how long till the shooting starts all this prep’s really starting to bore me. Plus if the rumors are true and these are the guys that planned the invasion of earth what's with the waiting its due time I avenged all the boys we lost in the war.” Gaz said.

“Patience Gaz the action will come soon enough.” Price said.


	4. The situation on Qiilura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after arrival taskforce, Fabius is forced to deal with a difficult situation on a world known as Qiilura with very little intel.

It had taken three days to finally arrive on Coruscant. Now Cargo ships being used to mask the task force's arrival arrived at a base on the outskirts that was kept a secret from the public. In order to keep it cloaked if someone did discover it, they would be told that it was a delivery port then promptly turned away. Price was shown inside the HQ by a Jedi shadow and escorted to the planning room which had a holographic map of the galaxy. The rest of the command element quickly followed. 

“Alright let's get to work.” Price said, “I want all information regarding the war in my hands now. I want a report on all current military operations in my hand now. Let's go the enemy is sitting around doing nothing.” 

Of course, what followed was everyone rushing to get everything set up. Andrei was getting flooded with intelligence reports he had to sort through. He skimmed each rather quickly and stopped when he came to one important report. 

“Price!” He shouted getting the Generals attention, “Take a look at this.”

General John Price was handed a data pad outlining a current republic operation. The rest of the command element stared at him as he began to read including the Jedi present in the room. It indeed intrigued him and concerned. 

“Windu why wasn't I handed this on Jakuu this is critical information that affects your whole war!” Price shouted losing his temper a bit and trying to contain as the Jedi returned a blank look to him, “Your entire clone army endangered by one separatist war project and you don't feel it necessary to bring it to my attention?”

Windu was silent confused by what he meant though he could sense the man's displeasure and annoyance. He wasn't informed on this something Theseus was going to get a lecture on later.

“General forgive my ignorance but due to how fast the war broke out I wasn't informed of the details you are discussing,” Windu replied sensing the growing anger in the terran.

“I am here to advise you and my first piece of advice get your house in order. This is a critical update as a higher up you need to know these things after this meeting chastise the bloody fools who chose not to fill you in!” Price said then prepared to tell him what he already should've known, “The CIS has set up a lab on a planet called Qiilura to develop a virus to kill the entire clone army tailored to their DNA. A squadron of four commandos has been deployed to destroy the lab and apprehend the scientists. I got a lot of question and want to get involved asap. Nomad gets some berets ready for deployment I'll brief them on what I want latter just get them ready. Andrei, you've got five hours to get me basic intel on Qiilura. Jones, How are those U3 spirit spy planes.” 

“There bloody brilliant flew one myself on a test run I take it you want me to scramble one to Qiilura?” 

“Yes.” 

“Should I also prep a C280 crew as well?” 

“Why?” Price asked looking at him with a puzzled look. But he suddenly realized he was missing something, “Actually yes how could I forget the berets will need transportation.” 

“O no it's okay general my guys can walk all the way to Qiilura.” Nomad joked getting laughs from everyone. 

“Jokes aside everyone I want attention on this, gather your branches and brief your men intel will be up in five hours courtesy of Andrei how long will the spy planes be Jones?” 

“We can use the cargo ships to get them over Qiilura in 24 hours based on its distance from Coruscant. It'll be another day to get the entire planet but we'll have the images sent back immediately threw the holonet so we won't have to wait a day for the return. So roughly two days.” Jones replied.

Price was still for a moment thinking to himself. He didn't want to wait two whole days before they could effectively plan since there were already a lot of variables in play. The berets were definitely going in to link up with the commandos to try and gain control of the situation. But that wouldn't be enough and get knew it.

“Sir,” Sandman spoke, “I can assemble a tier one recon outfit.” 

“What about force recon,” Said Marine sergeant Henry Williams, “After all your going to need guys on the ground to monitor the situation and collect intel as well as in the air. My guys and Sandman's guys can handle that while Nomad's guys do their thing.” 

“Can the navy assist,” Valkyrie said, “The black team is comprised of the top recon from tier one naval outfits of the earth. I'm sure they could be of great use.” 

“This is agreed in addition I want a few guys from the assault teams attached to direct hard combat should it happen as well. But I like your ideas get to it I want this force ready for brief at 1200.” 

The 12th united nations army special forces group was a hard bunch of fighters but specifically held ODA 1812 lead by Captain Joseph Maxwell and called itself the golden horde for its combination of Asian, European, and middle eastern ethnicities. Maxwell himself a former American green beret was of European descent. He'd lead his men on countless guerrilla operations during the invasion and was now leading them on similar missions in space. His men were being housed in a makeshift barracks and had just finished unpacking. However, it was in that moment Nomad burst into the room everyone was quick to stand at attention. 

“At ease,” Nomad said, “Maxwell pick your best weapon sergeant, engineer, sniper, medic, and Intel.” 

“Chudinov, Alisher, Jebe, Askar, and Demetri Lieutenant General wants you front and center right now,” Maxwell said very quickly choosing random because to him all his men and women in the ODA were highly skilled at what they did saying one was better than other was rather difficult. 

Quickly one Kyrgyzstani weapons sergeant, one Uzbek engineer, one Mongolian sniper, one Kazakhstanian medic and one Russian intelligence specialist stepped forward. Nomad got a good look at them having reviewed records they were indeed quality soldiers. These were then who built the famed one million guerrilla army. He was sure they could do this assignment the first assignment for Fabius. 

“Maxwell you and these fine gentlemen are going to accompany me on a mission to a world called Qiilura to link up with Republic forces and prepare for a larger strike force to execute an operation to apprehend some HVTs and sabotage a CIS chemical weapon project. General Price will brief you himself let's move.” Nomad said.

“Wait, sir, you’re in a high command position is it ok for you to deploy to the field on a high-risk operation?” Questioned Maxwell. 

“I'm a Ghost it's always ok for me to deploy on a high-risk operation Captain.” Nomad said the former ghost recon operator in him coming out, “Now let's move we got some droids to fuck up boys.” 

The SF team looked at one another smiles on their faces it was an honor to follow Nomad into combat it was said he'd engineered the American insurgency. He'd become somewhat of a national hero as well for having taken out the mercenary commander of the invaders as well. It was rather odd he never brought it up. The way he led he was still one of the boys even if he was now referred to as lieutenant general. Though everyone also knew General Price was going to have an absolute field day with this news. 

Hours later Price was pouring over information Andrei had provided very quickly on his own in his private office. This whole situation was very stressful more so than getting shelled by droid forces during the invasion. It was also increasingly frustrating and he hadn't talked with a single Jedi since the end of the meeting because he knew it would only frustrate him more. 

Focusing on the mission Qiilura was a farming world that was abused by the trade federation a notion that made him wonder of the possibility of turning the natives against the CIS. It also bothered him the trade federation was present and also had a seat on the republic a note Andrei had left him. What if they had orchestrated this whole galactic war for their own benefit and used the earth as a testing platform all those years ago? Because it was evident their claims of neutrality were bull shit they obviously favored the CIS. This raised more questions. 

However, so far it seemed that Qiilura wasn't too extraordinary terrain wise and nothing his men couldn't handle. In fact, it would work excellently for guerrilla tactics against droid forces. So there was good news in all of this however the reports they had on the world were not up to date and the CIS lab wasn't marked on any map. Nor were there reports on what type of droids. There was Ghez Hokan a Mandalorian mercenary in charge of holding the world who more reports flooded in on from Andrei along with a detailed history on Mandalorian mercenaries leading Price to believe he was now under contract of the CIS. Perhaps he had information? Price made note of this branding him an HVT but noting capture or kill because his death would create chaos for his men to pull off the capture of the scientists who he now had details on from republic intel reports Andrei also acquired. Though they hadn't bloody maps on anything he could use to create a detailed plan to accomplish this. 

His thoughts were interrupted to hear as a knock on his office door he looked up to see Valkyrie standing at the door. Price was a hard leader but always made sure to prioritize the needs of all his personal right under the mission. His rhetoric was mission always came first, then the needs of his men seconds, everything else third. He motioned with his hand for Valkyrie to come in. 

“Something on your mind Valkyrie?” Price questioned while remembering to note she preferred to be referred to by her codename. 

“It's the Jedi,” Valkyrie started. 

“They are becoming somewhat of a liability.” Price said choosing to be completely honest and assuming Valkyrie had the same thoughts on the subject and she was here to complain about their partnership. 

“I was actually going to use the word nieve,” The SEAL commander said as she continued, “From what I have gathered this galaxy has gone a thousand years since a galactic conflict in which the Jedi had to fight. So when this current war broke out they were unprepared, unpracticed, and too soft.” 

“Where are you going with this?” Price questioned getting the eerie feeling she wasn't here to simply complain. 

“They’ve been thrown into this conflict as military leaders if we're going to it can't be without their aid,” Valkyrie continued, “After all, we're aliens to the Republic and much to Covert to actually control their forces. With that being said we need to be patient since they have not a single clue about anything regarding warfare. We need to teach them what we know if we're going to fight this conflict. For the reason, they are this way is because they don't know another way.” 

“Teach them Valkyrie how?” Price questioned surprised, “It's a little difficult when a full-blown war is going on. We can't just stall all military operations and give a crash course in how to fight a war mostly because a crash course isn't enough and the CIS would win in the time it takes to give a crash course.” 

“You're correct in that which is why we've got to teach by both example and advisement. If they watch how we do things they will learn. If we watch how they're doing things and then tell them what they're doing is wrong and then explain the right way of going about it they will also learn. But if we simply rebuke and dismiss them as useless we are going to lose this conflict do you hear what I'm trying to explain.” 

Price hated to admit it but she was right they were stuck with the Jedi whether they liked it or not. So they better make the best of it. 

“Alright, I understand what you're getting I guess I could invite Windu to the next verifying and explain a few things to him to start.” Price said but he could tell Valkyrie had more to say based on the look she gave him, “What else is there to do in the middle of this operation?” 

“Send a Jedi in with the recon team,” Valkyrie said and saw Price about to immediately dismiss that whole idea, “If you don't do how do you plan to control that republic commandos on the ground? How will you ensure they won't fire upon our men? You can't be certain unless a Jedi accompanies the men.” 

Once again she was right and Price absolutely hated it. An inexperienced untrained operative on the ground could jeopardize an entire operation very easily. However, the republic commandos didn't know about their existence this could prove risky if they're mistaken for CIS mercenaries and the Jedi wouldn't favor them very much if their own soldiers ended up dead on the first operation at the hands of Price's men. 

“Tell make Valkyrie do you usually bring up truths nobody likes?” Price asked jokingly.

“No, you're just special.” 

Hours later General John Price had completed his plan and arrived at the hanger having changed the set up a little bit and giving Sandman the exact names of those he wanted on the recon team. Though it was becoming less recon and more control as the plan evolved. He entered the hanger to see the men assembled before him first he passed the berets who were dressed in combat gear and holding their rifles. Then he stopped seeing Nomad decked out in forest green combat gear with a camo netting ghillie suit his face covered by a tactical helmet half face mask and sunglasses. He had his signature three guns one ACR6.0 Chambered for 7.75 and a bolt action sniper rifle slung liver his back Price couldn't distinguish. On his hip, a P226 pistol silenced and he packed clips for everything with a few other gadgets. 

“Nomad what the hell you look ready to go fuck up some Bolivian drug cartels!” Price said surprised that a member of high command was dressed for war, “You're not deploying with the ground team are you?” 

“No, I'm dressed this way cause it looks cool,” Nomad replied kind of sarcastically. 

“Boss it actually you do look really fucking cool,” Maxwell told him breaking his silence. 

“Ass kissing will get you nowhere with me Maxwell,” Nomad said half joking, “And General with all due respect you need someone down there to take command on the field if things go to hell.” 

“Fine,” Price said only a little annoyed, “Just do us all a favor and don't get yourself killed I'd rather not spend my weekend explaining to Trajan why we need a replacement in Fabius high command I got better things to do.” 

“I'll try my hardest but no promises.” 

Price moved on to the marines all of which were Force recon lead by Sgt Paul Jackson they stood firm and held updated weapons and gear. They knew exactly what their job would be as a squad of four they would be the eyes and ears for Fabius. After which came the black team from the navy. Comprised of one former JTF2 operator Tina Lin Tsang also known as Frost and not to be confused with delta operator Westbrook. She was also former rainbow six and always had her face covered by a black mask and black Beanie. She had a super 90 shotgun on her back and indistinguishable smg as well and a knife in her hand. Her team members were a mix of recon and intel specialists skilled in blending in with the civilian populist. Price also read how Tsang was pretty skilled in the finer arts of assassination something he'd keep in mind for later. 

“I hear you don't talk much?” Price said to see if he could disprove that but Tsang just gave him a subtle nod, “I hope all the things I've heard about you are true as well.” 

Finally was the army who were all urban warfare specialists and tagging along to be the muscle in case it was needed. First and foremost was Gaz who stood there holding his HK518 assault rifle with a face as straight as a needle. 

“So the kickback isn't that bad is it?” Price said teasing him on comments made early.

Gaz smirked glad to see despite the promotion Price was still the same Price. His greatest concern was Price would just become a boring old desk jockey. 

“It bloody well ain't old timer but the GCs still better,” Gaz replied.

Riley ‘Ghost’ Simmons was also there but he stayed silent when he wasn't being directly talked to during a mission briefing. He was a serious man a deadly serious man. 

“Still sporting the mask I see.” Price replied knowing the reason he wore it and it was a dark reason he didn't share with others because it was also heavily personnel. 

“Still sporting the mustache.” Ghost said in response.

After him was yet another former rainbow six operator known as Maverick who'd been recruited from Delta force by the counter-terrorist agency. He reminded Price a lot of Clint Eastwood in the dollars trilogy with his hat and poncho. He stood there having chosen an FN Scar H which was currently the choice weapon of the conventional army. 

“Stories about you in Vietnam during the invasion true?” Price questioned having heard the man was supposed to be recalled to the US but wound up in Vietnam and started a guerrilla force that swept through southeastern Asia. 

“O there watered down,” Maverick replied remembering how it had all gone down as if it was yesterday. 

Finally was one former mercenary, JW Grom operator, to R6 operator code-named Ela who'd preferred SMG's but fashioned an AK47 for the moment. 

“So tell me how does one become a mercenary without prior military experience?” Price said genuinely curious. 

“We all have our secrets, General.” She said with a smirk. 

The air force had sent two pilots to fly their two U3 spy planes also a C280 crew to fly the operators in. Then a crew was available to fly the cargo ship in position to drop off all of the craft in question. Price had also already talked with the Jedi Mace Windu was sending Jedi Knight Honos Veritas who had worked with Sandman on earth in America as well as Nomad so he wasn't a huge wild card. 

“Alright!” Price said having finished surveying the men who would be deployed on the operation, “As you have all been informed they are developing a deadly biological weapon on Qiilura. As you also know we have a serious lack of information something you're going to compensate before I order a raid. You are also going to link up with a group of republic commandos on the ground and gain control of the situation. You need to identify how many hostiles. How many civilians establish any valuable alliances locate the factory and get an indefinite location on a list of targets I will provide you with. But note your primary targets are one Ghez Hokan military commander of CIS forces on Qiilura and Ovolot Gail Uthan lead scientist. Nomad will be the authority on the field in addition communications specialists will be with to main communication with me and each other. Good luck gentlemen I trust you will complete this mission with maximum success.” 

General John Price then saluted them and watched as they all loaded into a cargo ship for transportation. However, Price wasn't going with them this was not something he liked about the job while he was glad to be in charge he hated watching good men go off to fight on his orders knowing there was a good chance those men would die on his orders while he remained here. In truth, he completely envied Nomad right now not because he was getting action but because he was the leader Price preferred being the one down in trenches with the men doing all he could to complete the mission and bring them back home. This position he held created a barrier of sorted between him and his men in not being able to go into combat with them. One he so hated. 

Honos Veritas got on last to see all the terran soldiers with their guns and gadgets. Some were laughing as they told jokes to each other paying him no mind. Windu had told them before he left if get performed poorly the terrans would view them poorly from this point on. Despite his job simply being to make sure the republic commandos don't shoot at the wrong guys by drawing his lightsaber it was much more complicated than that. When the shooting started he needed to react appropriately. It didn't matter get flew the Starfighter that ended a droid control ship out of terran missile range if he screwed up now it would wipe that away. So was indeed nervous. 

“Honos.” Nomad said approach him, “Last time I saw you I swear you were shorter.” 

“That was ten years ago I was sixteen you get taller with age don't you know,” Honos replied having run with Nomad and his old squad in America screwing up droid charging station. 

“Still remember how to shoot straight I remember pouring a lot of blood sweat and tears into teaching you.” Nomad said having used him as a sniper during a number of raids. 

“It's been ten years since I’ve had to do it but I'll get the hang of it fairly quickly with the force on my side of course,” Honos replied. 

“Good because that lightsaber is going to of minimal use in a long-range confrontation.” Nomad replied knowing in CQB in the hands of Jedi it was really useful. 

“Hey boys!” Shouted Ela as the door closed and the ship began to take off, “How about a drink before our first interstellar op.” 

In her hand was a large bottle of vodka catching everyone's eye. Nomad probably should’ve compensated that immediately however he wasn't planning to. 

“Shit Bozack.” Cursed Tsang, “You're going to get us all court-martialed.” 

“That’s only if someone reports it and Nomad's good at keeping secrets,” Ela replied revealing she'd brought another bottle and enough shot glasses for everyone. 

Everyone looked at Nomad since he was a member of the command element and represents authority in Fabius. Now he wasn't going to tolerate anybody getting intoxicated before deployment. However at the same time, a little might not be bad for morale. 

“Lips sealed.” Nomad replied, “But one shot I don't want any you watching my ass with a gun drunk off vodka I have enough problems with your accuracy sober.” 

Everyone laughed a little the vodka was poured. Then there was a clink of glasses as everyone downed their shots right before the jump to hyperspace. And so the first interstellar operation on Terran history began.


	5. The situation Qillura continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recon teams have landed and must maintain cover and find the Republic Commando team that is unaware of their involvement. Price takes a deeper look into the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story draws from both cannon and legends it is ultimately an AU and things have been intentionally changed. This current story arc is based on Republic commando Hard contact but will not be Republic commando hard contact. Also, I'm still developing lore behind how the Terran military functions minute details like weapon names and load outs are susceptible to change as are major ranks. Names of OC and original organizations will remain unchanged.

It was very hard to tell when the day began and the night ended in outer space so it was imperative to sleep when ordered and to time it. With the absence of the sun and the moon, sleeping wasn't exactly the same, especially when traveling planet to planet with constantly changing rotations. Getting sleep was very difficult everyone in Fabius was used to sleep deprivation but this was better defined as sleep confusion. The Terrans weren't use to this quite yet. 

Nomad himself slumped against the bulkhead in the ship sleeping very comfortably until one of the pilots walked over. His name was master sergeant Jack Miller and would be operating the C280 to fly these guys to their drop point outside a village. He began to nudge Nomad with his foot in the hardened soldiers shifted slowly waking up. He looked up at the pilot. 

“We here or do you just not like me very much?” Nomad asked stretching his helmet and mask had fallen off in his sleep. 

“Possibly both but we're here get the rest of the team up if we're going to do this we need to be quick they may have anti-air or starfighters,” Miller replied.

“Alright on it.” Nomad replied, “Everybody up!” 

Nomad shouted as he banged the butt of his ACR against the metal interior of the cargo ship throwing everyone awake. It wasn't long after everybody got geared up with parachutes. Then they quickly began to board the C280 Miller getting in the cockpit with his co-pilot and checking systems. The two U3 pilots did the same thing as everyone was flying out. 

The Berets stayed close to Nomad Captain Maxwell standing next to the lieutenant general as the engines fired up. This was the same for Honos who was doing so simply because Nomad was the only person he knew there. 

“Sir with all due respect I still can't believe Price signed off on you going in your a member of the command element,” Maxwell said with a grin as the cargo ships doors opened.

“Yeah well, you can't take an animal out of the jungle.” Nomad replied as everyone felt the ship take off. 

“No, it's you can't take the jungle out of the animal.” Maxwell corrected.

The C280 took off its engines shooting it off towards orbit Miller was very cautious as they began the transition into orbit. He watched as the dark void of space transitioned into the sky and soon after cloud. The spy planes had since broken off to go on their surveillance operations. Miller was only a few minutes out from the drop point and began lowering beneath the clouds till he reached roughly ten thousand feet they began closing in fast so he got on the intercom. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen hope you enjoyed your flight drop zone will be up in five.” He said switching it back off as they cruised towards the LZ.

Everyone had oxygen masks on as well as the rest of their gear which included parachutes and night vision goggles. Their guns held to their chests via straps. They were all silent as the waited in anticipation for the drop. The cargo bay door creaked open minutes later signaling the jump. Nomad led the way sprinting out the back and jumping going into a diver towards the LZ the berets and Honos all quickly followed. Tsang lead the four operators from the naval commando black team next all jumping out following in. Force Recon led by Paul Jackson wasn't far behind. Gaz led the army operators out last. 

Everything was silent except for the rustling of the wind again Nomad's cloth and his own careful breathing as he fell towards the ground in free fall. He spread his arms and legs slowing his descent as the ground was closing in and just like he had done time and time again and pulled the chute he shot up in the air a bit then began gliding towards the ground. 

He landed and quickly went prone flipping his night vision goggles down and raising his silenced ACR looking around threw its sights for any possible hostiles. As soon as the rest of the berets landed behind him and Jebe took position with his sniper overlooking the village ahead Nomad quickly switched to pack his parachute off. The rest the team came in as well and all quickly got ready at arms to overlook the small village that laid ahead. 

“No hostiles in sight,” Jebe whispered, “But proceed with caution.” 

“Nomad,” Tsung said walking over with a map, “It may be best if we split up to cover more ground you try and locate the commandos. My team, we'll run with Force Recon to locate Uthan. Hoken will go to Gaz's group.” 

“If we split up we're numerically weaker if we run into an armored defense force,” Nomad replied hating the situation immediately, “But I agree it would cover more ground. Berets on me we'll investigate the rendezvous points for the republic commandos Andrei sent me a few hours ago first. Everyone else maintain contact check in at 20 hundred every night, use earth waves not holo-net understood.” 

“Yes, sir.” They all replied.

“Just say copy in the future no need for formality during an operation.” Nomad replied not entirely liking his status as a lieutenant general. He was still that ghost during operation kingslayer and the decorated warrior during the invasion. 

They split up Gaz leading his team towards the village seeing the best objective to try and get a feel on the natives. They moved in lowering their weapons. They looked around it was night there were no enemies and no civilians moving about the town. They needed to set up a base of operations or temporary one as they planned out their scouting operations. 

“Guys,” Maverick said in a loud whisper tapping into a padlock on the entrance to a shop opening it.

The door opened without hesitation they all moved in Gaz going in last swing his gun around for a last minute hostile check. Then get moved in and the door slid shut behind him. Maverick had gotten them into a butcher shop. It reminded Ghost of the one he'd worked in before he enlisted in the army all those years ago. It reminded him of his family and that didn't bring back good memories. 

“Simmons,” Gaz said, “Got a problem with meat?” 

“No sir it's nothing.” Ghost replied getting his troubled beginnings out of mind to refocus on the mission.

“Hay Maverick,” Ela started, “When did you learn to hack alien tech.” 

“I began practicing the second the invasion ended because I figured I'd end up doing something like this in the end anyway,” Maverick said going over to the shop's computer. 

Gaz meanwhile wasn't entirely believing Ghost he considered him his brother in arms the man had saved his life on countless occasions. Gaz owed him but at the same time, he knew Ghost well enough to know if he wasn't going to talk about it he wasn't going to talk about it. And right now it wasn't a pressing concern. 

“Alright team we need to acquire a way to hide our weapons, after all, walking around with this 518 is going to draw a little too much attention. For a mission in which we are supposed to be gathering intel.” Gaz told his team.

“Got an idea,” Maverick started, “Pulled up a map of the settlement there's a much bigger village near a recently assembled facility. There's a set of apartments if we can acquire a few credits we can rent a room for a month hide our weapons in the apartment. In the meantime, we can get some Poncho like jackets from the store next door to conceal our weapons under them.” 

“With what bloody cash?” Questioned Gaz.

Without even looking up Maverick withdrew a card waving it at Gaz who snatched it. He examined it fascinated and curious as to how Maverick acquired it. He'd heard the stories on what this man had down in Afghanistan. 

“This an alien credit card?” Gaz questioned, “How'd you squire it.” 

“Swiped out of Honos's pocket before he jumped figured he had one after all the Jedi are issued a limited amount of cash for basic supplies. So I figured Honos probably had one and gambled on which pocket he had it in. And before you give me looks Nomad's not going to use it he doesn't blend he evades so he won't need it. Tsang and her group are a smart group they'll find their own way. We better get a move on I'd hate to have to silence the butcher for seeing us.” Maverick explained looking up after getting all the information he needed from the computer.

While Gaz was impressed he also detected an innate issue Maverick hadn't told anybody about this and was showing himself to be quite the lone wolf. That could prove problematic later on but for now, he knew he'd have to roll without and bring up this issue on a later date. 

“Alright, I say we hide in the outskirts till the mourning,” Gaz replied, however, he couldn't help but feel his authority was being undermined. 

Coruscant TFF Headquarters approximately five hours later 

As important as the current mission may be it was not the only matter of concern for General John Price so despite his own desires to see it through he handed oversight over to Sandman. He had more information to go through and more missions to approve all intelligence operation Qiilura was the only military operation Price had ordered. This was a cause of its urgency that it broke the very protocols for taking action on a foreign world they had agreed upon on earth. It wasn't going to every single day when the enemy developed a weapon that rendered the entire Republic army useless. 

“General,” Andrei said sitting in front of Price's desk, “We've gathered information on galactic affairs from the republic passed to us by Jedi Shadows. I've compiled a file for your personal viewing. But I need to deploy field agents to countless worlds to recruit spies and collect intel to collect more information as of right now my people aren't in places they need to be. We need more adequate intelligence if you wish to win.” 

“Andrei do you really have to ask permission to collect intelligence?” Price questioned, “Get it done as long as you're not taking affirmative action of some kind against the enemy we're fine.” 

“Thank you general,” Andrei said, “The spy planes are on their way back we've already got surveillance on the whole planet. The recon teams are in process of assessing the current situation the berets are tracking the republic commandos. Your operation is a success so far General.” 

“Good to here as soon as recon teams have done their jobs everyone will present for the next phase the attack phase.” Price replied, “Now do you have any intelligence regarding the cause of the war or the possible cause of the invasion yet?” 

“Nothing on the invasion but we've monitored the republic and frankly according to the economic analysis he’s concerned with who exactly funded the creation of the clone army. The Jedi don't have the funds to raise a military force and no new tax was initiated before the war. And he isn't convinced the kaminoans gifted the republic over a multi-trillion dollar military force. Furthermore, the trade federation claims to have no connection to the CIS. These claims are how you westerners would say bull shit. Our analysis has been tracing funds that simply disappear they believe once they finish we may be able to serve their funding.” 

“Good,” Price replied, “Very good also investigate more into this clone army I just don't like things appearing out of dust.” 

“O trust me General nothing ever appears from dust. Someone's gone to extraordinary lengths to hide the origin of the clone army we will know who and when I'm through.” 

“Keep up the good work,” Price said shaking Andrei's hands as the intelligence man left. 

After that Price looked at the holo chart the Jedi had given him mapping out CIS vs Republic worlds. His hand on his chin as contemplated what his move would be. He saw how the only cloning facility in the galaxy was on Kamino. He knew if it were him he'd destroy that world in a heartbeat if he were at war with the republic. Geonosis the largest factory world in the CIS was successfully invaded. But not occupied he knew what was going to happen there. 

“General,” Said Mace Windu who stood at the door, “You asked for my presences.” 

“Yes, master Jedi I was simply wondering what's the Jedi war strategy?” Price questioned looking up from the holochart. 

“Currently we're focused on pushing the CIS out of territory they have hit all over the outer and mid rims,” Windu replied.

“Yes about that if you notice there spreading forces thin and slowly moving your forces away from Kamino your only source of new professional soldiers I should note.” Price started trying to jump to the chase. 

“That does prove problematic,” Windu said realizing one successful attack against amino would be the end of the war, “What do you propose?” 

“You're not going to like it,” Price admitted, “But you need to allow the CIS to take several points in the outer rim and fall back to points near Kamino and reinforce defenses there. If I'm right in assuming the CIS has good leaders then they will seek to take Kamino from you possibly even destroying it as one of their top priorities. Knowing that we should prepare. In fact, I want to go to Kamino myself after our current major operation is wrapped up to serve defenses.” 

Mace Windu could see Price's thought process and quite honestly was a little ashamed he hadn't seen that himself. The war had broken out to fast and several worlds were invaded by CIS immediately the Jedi choosing to respond immediately. He hadn't noticed that they were leaving Kamino almost entirely defenseless. 

“I'll have it arranged and I'm assuming you would like to maintain the secrecy of this unit?” Questioned Windu. 

“It won't last forever because in order to stabilize the outer rim we need relations and you can't do that if you do not exist. So eventually we will come into the light but for the moment yes I'd like to maintain secrecy.” 

“I'll have you disguised as my new padawan and say it's a military inspection so that way there's a grain of truth to it.” 

“Smart,” Price replied, “What's a padawan.” 

Windu paused thinking of the best way to sum it up. For if he described in terms he knew Price might be confused but there was one easy way to explain it. 

“Student,” Windu replied bluntly. 

Price grinned finding that just slightly comedic for its irony. When he, in fact, was acting as the teacher trying to turn a space monk into a professional military officer. But it was also the perfect cover since looking around with curiosity made sense for a student. Windu indeed was smart despite lacking military expertise. 

“Bloody perfect,” Price replied. 

Qiilura 

Tsang was in charge of four naval commando recon specialists apart of the tier one naval black team. Their names were all code names not even nicknames. Her's was overlord having been placed in charge, her second in command who walked with a Scar H was called Walker, not his real name not even a nickname just the one assigned. Walker was former DEVGRU before the war and was originally a SEAL team 4 member before tier one. He was really skilled at assault but covert reconnaissance was where he shined most. Then there was Charlie probably the most common code name aside from Alpha or Bravo he was real use to undercover work and kept a low profile. He looked Israeli which suggested he was from their naval commando unit but he never talked about it and Tsang didn't ask despite her curiosity. Lastly was Lock their sniper he was the only member not from a tier one SMU (Special Missions Unit) prior but he was a damn good sniper former SBS Britain. Always calm and collected he carried an FN Scar H SSR which already chambered 7.75 so it was approved for missions. 

The Marines were all under command of SGT Paul Jackson who before the invasion was about to go after a dictator known as Al Assad with the rest of the corp. Now he was here on an Alien world trying to take it all in. He also held an M4A1E E being enhanced since it was redesigned to chamber the new rounds along with other modifications. The corp preferred it over the HKs the other branches had adopted because the barrel was shorter making it more viable for CQB despite not having other qualities desired from HK. Griggs followed behind Jackson holding the same weapon behind him Kyles and Emery a German. They were there for the recon and light infantry capabilities to give combat support when it was necessary. Grigg's had said they were essentially the security detail for Tsang's team. 

“Jackson tell your men to hold position we're going to go into that town over there and talk to the civs we want you close by but not present. After all we better pass for mercenaries in our where then you do no offense. Your just much to uniformed in appearance. There is still the possibility for problems so remain nearby to intervene.” 

“Alright, holding position.” Replied Jackson. 

The marines then stayed positioned on a hill overlooking the small village that Tsang and her team were going into. Jackson took the time to take a sip of water from his canteen. 

“They sent the wrong guys,” Said Griggs, “This is a MARSOC op we're not meant for this covert insertion shit.” 

“If that were true Sergeant Major Miller would've advised the General to have sent Raiders in our place,” Jackson replied not one to question orders. 

“That's the problem Price is a war hero from the invasion he's got prestige no one questions his orders because of how qualified he is. But that doesn't he's impervious to mistakes.” Griggs pointed out, “He's a good leader but I truly think MARSOC raiders are slightly more qualified for this operation.” 

“Sir!” Shouted Kyles looking through his binoculars “Actual mercenaries inbound in a Wheeless car ten miles north of the village.” 

Jackson looked through his binoculars the reason Tsang had this idea was cause they watched as mercenaries accompanied by robots intimidated a few farmers. So they knew mercs were authority on this world and didn't have an official uniform. 

“Shit,” Jackson said, “Why didn't they leave fucking Lock?” He continued to grumble knowing a sniper was just what they needed, “Squad! Take position the second those fuckers are in range of our rifles light em up no hesitation!” 

Their effective range on M4A1Es was roughly 600 meters, not even a mile the village stretched roughly a mile long. The mercs were coming up on the other end. However, Emery was packing an M249E SAW. This specific variant could reach over 4000 meters or two miles. He didn't need the order to charge forward taking point crouching as he set up the bipod knowing he needed to lay down fire before the speeder could reach the village. 

The speeder was just under a mile out Emery took no more time to get a closer shot and pulled the trigger. The gunshot ripples echoed throughout. Bullets flew. The mercs in the speeder were taken by complete surprise as bullets ripped through their windows and doors. They didn't have enough time to process that as the bullets collided with their bodies splattering blood and brains all over the speeder. The speeder itself came to a fault after the driver was against the dashboard dead.

Inside the village, Tsang was talking to a vendor and then froze as she heard the gunshots ring out. Quickly her hand was on her handgun as she turned to look right at Walker who gripped his carbine also not knowing what was going on. Charlie and Lock both gripped their weapons as well everyone now on the edge believing they were under attack still. Which wasn't an entirely wrong assumption as a trandoshan mercenary, a Rodian, and a few Weequays stormed out with carbines and pistols. The Trandoshan was no fool as looked right at Tsang and saw the shotgun and knew there wasn't a single human female among the other mercs. Twang was no fuel either reacting quick drawing the pistol firing three quick shots as she ran the bullets smashing through the Trandoshan's head killing him instantly. Walker and Charlie opened fire with their assault rifles going full auto the bullets tearing apart the other mercs before they could even draw their weapons. 

Two human mercs ran down the street having tried to get rest at a local hotel at this point the village was chaotic as people were screaming and running for their lives. Lock thought quickly and with precision as he raised his Scar SSR and let off two shots the sound a crisp sharp exhaust of air as the flew from the silenced barrel. Both mercs hit in the for head and in the heart a second between their deaths pools of blood forming around their bodies. 

Tsang getting the eerie feeling that something was moving behind her turned to aim her pistol at a village who had his hands held in the air. 

“Don't shoot!” He said, “You are enemies of the CIS so am I. The mercs will show up with droids later if we do not run. I can hide you at my farm until things die down.” 

Tsang thought for a bit things had gotten very loud very quickly their lives were in jeopardy every second longer it took to determine whether they could trust this man or not. Their job wasn't finished and they could establish connections if there were possible allies planetside. 

“Alright lead the way,” Tsang replied, “But first we've got to regroup with the marines.” 

SGT Paul Jackson leads his Force recon squad to inspect the shot up speeder to ensure no one else was coming and everyone in the speeder was in fact dead. 

“Good job Emery,” Jackson told the heavy gunner. 

“Sir I believe a damn good job is better fit he tore those merc fuckers up!” Said Griggs looking at the body of the driver.

“Second car!” Shouted Kyles who then proceeded to open fire with an M4A1E in a burst of five rounds taking off the head of the driver causing the vehicle to spin out. 

Before the other mercs could react the other three marines all opened fire near in sync tearing the entire speeder apart causing it to explode a few seconds later. SGT Jackson stood positioned looking down his acog as he popped out the clip and pressed in a new one. He was prepared to take on more hostile should they appear. But enemy hostiles didn't appear. 

“What the hell!” Shouted Charlie who was now a hostile but certainly not an enemy, “Rule one of special reconnaissance avoid direct action!” 

“O shove it up your ass,” Griggs shouted right back, “Its avoid direct action when possible would you prefer we simply allowed those mercs to roll into town cause judging from the sound earlier you can't say you entirely respected that rule either.” 

“Only because you decided to go guns blazing opposed to simply using the damn earpieces which uses a frequency the enemy does not have access to because of how primitive it is. Accept who knows they might check it because you took upon yourself to alert there whole damn planet fucking jarheads.” 

“You want to go few rounds you ungrateful-” 

“Enough!” Jackson shouted getting between the two men, “It was my decision and I stand by it. Let's vacate the area before they send the bots. We can argue about it later.” 

Both men said nothing simply breaking eye contact as Tsang arrived with the villager they’d met. She wasn't aware the fight that had just occurred and didn't think to ask about the fact Charlie had a look of discontent on his face either. But she did hear and now see the blown up speeder. 

“I do not mean to complain but couldn't you have executed the second car in a manner slightly more discreet?” Tsang asked knowing you could've literally heard that a mile away and the smoke would also be visible. 

“When we go loud we go loud what can I say,” Jackson replied in actuality they weren't trying to blow the speeder up and perhaps it was overkill but that was all said and done. 

“Well they’re all dead so we still have time to flee assuming they weren't able to radio for help,” Tsang replied, “This villager has offered to hide us but we've got to move out now.”

Obviously, SGT Jackson had a lot of questions mainly could they just trust this man no one had any information on. However, Tsang was good at this whole covert recon thing so Jackson could depend on her. 

“Alright, marines let's go.” 

Elsewhere Nomad was leading the berets through the rendezvous points the republic commandos were using. He moved ACR held up Honos standing next to him Maxwell and the other Special Forces soldiers behind all had their weapons held up. They had run into a field of shattered metal being the battle droids and one dead mercenary lieutenant. Nomad kneeled to inspect the body he noticed the lack of bullet holes. 

“Blaster burns,” Nomad started, “Definitely the republic commandos and judging from the way they were dispatched it was an ambush if they're still around we've got to be very careful. After all, we could easily pass for mercenaries or if they're smart they'll drop us rather than take a chance if we run into them. After that's exactly what I would do.” 

“So how do we go at this because odds are they'll see us before we see them?” Maxwell said. 

“What if we have Honos carrying his lightsaber drawn out during the day so they'll see a guy in Jedi robes carrying a lightsaber and associate us with the republic,” Demetri suggested. 

“Yeah or think it's too obvious and light us up like it's July fourth in America.” Jebe commented, “I say we split into two groups front and back. If ones attacked the other uses flashbangs to blind the enemy. Then Honos uses that Jedi magic of his to send them flying if that doesn't scream Jedi then just shoot em they'll be more of a hindrance otherwise.” 

“Wow,” Said Alisher, “You're pretty damn cold.” 

“I'm a sniper colds part of the job,” Jebe replied.

“Wow!” Shouted Chudinov wielding an MG5 long aiming at the bushes everyone else did too after something moved. 

“Stun grenades now!” shouted Nomad not wanting to kill the commandos. 

Quickly Alisher and Askar through the stun grenades in quickly everyone else ready to fire in a split second. As the stun grenades went off two men in grey Katarn armor fell out of the bushes. Quickly Chudnov got into close bashing one in his helmet with the but of his rifle, the other one began to come to but Maxwell was on him the barrel of his HK518 only a few inches away from his face. The armored figure went for a grab on the barrel Maxwell saw it coming since he did the same thing to an Iranian commando during a short conflict after the invasion but he did it successfully taking the man by surprise. Maxwell expected the move so he moved the barrel to the left and brought the barrel into the man's helmet throwing him back. Then pointed the barrel back at the man. 

“Stay on the ground!” Shouted Maxwell.

“Wait why would there only be to guys unless.” Nomad started. 

“Drop your weapons!” Shouted a third guy who flanked around and had his blast carbine directed at Nomad's back, “Or I drop him!” 

“Drop him I drop you,” Jebe said quickly with a G28 DMR, “And your two guys I'm willing to lose one man for three kills are you willing to lose three guys for one kill.” 

“He's your commanding officer!” 

“Do it I'm in dire need of a promotion.” 

Everyone held position sweat went down Maxwell's neck as he knew Jebe wasn't bluffing and that's what worried him. Because he didn't know if the other guy was. He also knew these guys were the republic commandos friendlies and he wasn't comfortable with killing them for simply being uninformed about the existence of nonclone forces. 

“Stop this is ridiculous we're on the same side here!” Honos shouted making sure he was visible, “Honos Veritas I'm a Jedi knight putting me in charge, these men are covert operatives of the republic.” 

“Prove it.” The man holding the gun on Nomad, “Do something Jedi like.” 

Honos snatched a frag grenade from Chudinov’s belt and held it in his hand catching everyone's attention. That was probably enough but he needed to ensure it.

“Everyone lower your guns or I'll pop the pin!” He shouted now he was definitely bluffing Maxwell knew that. 

Despite that fact, he pointed the barrel of his rifle in the air allowing the grey armored commando to stand up. The rest of the berets did the same except for Jebe. The grey armored commando then hesitantly lowered his gun. Jebe then did the same but was just as ready to raise and shoot if the grey armored man tried anything. 

“Firstly, fucking hell Jebe your not even third in command,” Nomad replied looking at the special forces sniper then he turned to the commando, “I apologize for the near-death experience. Names Nomad Jedi sent us to handle the situation you weren't told anything because technically we don't exist and this whole encounter is not happening.” 

“I see how it is,” The man replied, “They call me Niner and we've had our fair share of near-death death experiences between Geonosis and now care to tell me exactly what branch your units attached to?” 

“Unfortunately I’m afraid I can't disclose that now where’s your fourth man and the other Jedi.” Nomad figuring this Niner was the CO (Commanding Officer) of this squadron. 

“I don't know about the Jedi and the fourth guy managed to get separated from the rest of the group during the insertion he's MIA,” Niner replied finding the group suspicious even with their Jedi. 

“That's unfortunate, let's move somewhere more discreet and exchange information.” Nomad replied knowing that very soon the actual enemy would ask about their missing robots and mercenary lieutenant. 

“Agreed.” 

With that, the UN Task Force Fabius Special Forces made first contact with Republic Special forces and the mission thus far had been successful. Yet if there was one thing everyone knew this was no sign that everything was going to work out. Nomad was mainly concerned with the rest of the recon teams and what they were up to. At the same time, he couldn't really tell whether the enemy knew something was up yet. One missing commando meant one possibly dead commando meaning a body that would tell a smart man all he needed to know after he discovered dead droids and a dead lieutenant. All this really meant was they needed to work faster otherwise the enemy might catch up to them.


End file.
